1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to media projection, and more particularly, to a mobile robotic assistant for multipurpose applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile projectors are often used in home and office settings for projecting video, presentations, reports and the like to large audiences. Often, these projectors are rather large and unwieldy due to increased circuitry for high definition projection. If the projector is needed in another area of the house or office, a user must pick it up to relocate it manually. The weight of the projector and the multitude of cable couplings from the projector make it especially difficult for the elderly or children to move the projector unless they have assistance. In other instances, an office or conference room only has one projection screen statically fixed to the ceiling or a wall, available for viewing the presentation. A problem exists when the user desires that the presentation or report be shown in a different office or conference room, it becomes difficult to remove all of the cable couplings from the projector and lift the projector to relocate it. Another problem exists when a user would like to project media from a projector in an area where there are flat surfaces, but calibrating the projector to properly display the media is cumbersome and difficult, involving excessive trial and error by the user leading to user frustration.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mobile robotic assistant for assisting in projecting media in different offices and rooms and calibrating the projections dynamically.